I Will Never Leave You
by Cool22hd
Summary: Nataras Leaving, And she's pregnant! Will Mal admit his feelings for her, or will she slip away again
1. Chapter 1

You are now Mal Fallon, You and your partner, Natara Williams are sitting outside the captains office, waiting for the call from Lt Anders that will change your life's. The FBI has been in contact with the SFPD to get natara relocated. No ones happy about this except for Oscar 'greasy haired' Santos, apparently, this is a great opportunity for him and Nat to get a fresh start. You hate it. You hate seeing Oscar pick Natara up from work. You hate seeing them together full stop. Because you, Malachi Charles Fallon, are in love with Natara Williams. Of course you've never told her. You never told her that when you admitted your love for her at the couples retreat, it was real. That when you shot Shawn, the only reason you did it was to save the woman you loved from harm. You would get fired from the force for her. You would rather die then See her come to harm. But you can't tell her that, cause she's in love with the dashing DA and they're getting married soon. Natara taps your arm and you look up to see Anders beckoning you into his office. "Lt, just tell us, do I have to be relocated?" Natara says, looking annoyed with the waiting "Natara, you have 1 week left in San Fransisco then your going to DC for your next assignment" Anders says, unhappy at having to deliver the news. Your gobsmacked, you can't believe that the women you (secretly) love is being asked to move away. Natara hides her face with her hands and runs out. You run after her, watching her run outside the station and sit on the steps, hair cloaking her face "Nat" you says, wrapping your arm around her shoulder " Nat, don't worry, well keep in touch and I'll vist you if I have to, and at least you wont have Kai offering you severed heads every morning" You watch her look up and smile through her tears at you "just shut up Mal, you're the only thing here that's stopping me from crying right now so don't remind me about Kai" you notice something else while looking At her at this moment, she looks sick, tired and upset more than ever "Nat, what else is wrong, please,tell me" She looks up at you and says a sentence that makes you want to cry yourself. "I'm pregnant, and it's not oscars" AUTHORS NOTE:Sorry. About no page breaks, wrote this on my iPad, how do you add page breaks on document manager on IPod,anyway, this is going to be a multi chapter romance maltara fluff story, and who should be the DaD? Most popular will be! If you give me reviews I'll reply to every single one. Love you guys! 


	2. The revelation

Guys, thank you so so so much for the reviews, it means the world and without them I wouldent write the story, and reivewers, your wish has been granted on the dad STORY START You are now Mal Fallon. Once Natara told you she was pregnant and the baby was not Oscars, you knew. The night 2 months ago was a mistake, Natara was drunk and so were you and you didn't mean for it to happen. You had agreed never to talk about and since it was before her and Oscar were together, you just deemed it as a accident. But now, it seems that the night would come back. You stroke Natara hair and say "Nat, don't worry, I can support you through this I'll do everything I can to help you." she looks up, and you can see the tears shining in her eyes "but Mal, Im moving to DC, what will happen then?" Honestly I dont know. But I cant tell her that or I fear she would cry "Let's just, take it by ear ok" I say, giving her a hug then Getting to my feet and lifting her up. "Do you want me to take you home?" I say, remembering the dreaded morning sickness that she was going to get. With a nod, she got into the passenger side of my car and we drove off. Because of the morning traffic, it took us 20min to get us there and into her apartment. Once we were sitting there, I asked the one question that had been bothering me since the news that Natara was pregnant "Nat, does Oscar know your pregenant?" I say, and she closes her eyes and sighs "No" she says, and I feel a flip of guilt in my stomach "I'm going to tell him later. But I'm gonna have to tell him it's yours, and well probably break up because he does not want kids." She says, and then refuses to say anymore YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS you can't believe you just said that. Oscar told you not to tell anyone he don't want kids Mal goes into the kitchen to make you some food and you sigh. Any other scenario and you would be the happiest woman in the world, you'd love to have a kid with mals deep blue eyes, his smile and his hair. But you've never felt that way about Mal knowingly, you think of yourself as best friends, nothing more. But you cant help wishing. But you're moving to Washington DC, and you cant do anyhing about it. You wish that you could brin. your kid up in San fransisco, watch it playing the big parks and making new friends. But when you're back with the FbI, you'll be moving house every 3 months and your baby will never get the chance to have a great life like you did. Then, you give up on thinkin and fall into a deep sleep. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON you finish making Natara some salad and walk into her front room to see her asleep. "Nat, you look so cute when your sleeping" you whisper, sitting down next to her and you stroke her hair. You wish you could tell her. She could stay with you in San Fransisco and you'd bring up the child together. But one thought stops you. 'what if she says no?" you couldnt bear knowing that the love of your life didn't love you back. You would collapse and give up, because she is who keeps you going throughout the day. Natara smiles in her sleep and turns over, facing you. Then she whispers something in her sleep that makes your heart feel like its been smashed into a million pieces 'I love you Shawn Mallory...' AUTHORS NOTE Sorry about the cliffhanger, don't worry, Maltara will start soon enough. So, what will happen, will Natara move to DC or will she give it up to stay with Mal? I don't even know yet so tell me any requests in the comments, and seriously. Your review are what keep me writing this! Love You Guys!,! 


	3. The Shock Of Mallory

AUTHORS NOTE I know, the ending of the last chapter was pretty crap. But I wanted to tell a story where Natara still has her demons, she knows shell never forget Shawn, and Oscar will still be a idiot and thank you reviewers! You all meant the world to me. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You wake up and open your eyes, Mals sitting next to you, well, he's sleeping next to you, he musthave drifted off while watching you. When he hears you getting up, his eyes dart open and you can see something new in there while he looks at you. Sadness. Yu don't comment but you can't help but wonder why he's upset. "Mal, what's the time?" you says, disorientated. "Its 6*clock Nat, why?" He asks, shifting up and turning on the tv "nothing, sorry for you having to stay here." You say, wiping the sleep from your eyes "It's nothing Nat, that's what friends are for" He says, and you can't help but smile and snuggle back into the sofa. Then, you hear the news from the television and you bolt upright, a gasp at the back of your throat. The newscaster says 'Former FBI agent Shawn Mallory has been sighted at Alcatraz island. The serial killer is said to be keeping 3 hostages captive, one being the current DA Oscar Santos and the others being two laywers. The police are setting up a rescue team now" Mal immediately scotches over and looks at you "Nat, you are not going after him, especially now you're carrying" he gulps "our child, I'm sure Anders will have enough good men to find him" You stand up and shake your head. "Mal" you say"His is my one chance to get to Shawn and have one last conversation with him. I know he's a murderer but i loved him and I need closure" He gets up and follows you out the door "Mal, I've told you I'm going, I won't let anyone hurt our baby." Mal shakes his head and looks at you "I know princess, that's why I'm coming" He smiles and walks down the steps. You can't help but smile back. Mal could always make you smile at the best of times. Hes funny, handsome and kind. Something that Oscar isn't. Oscar!, he's been kidnapped by Shawn, which means you'll be in a showdown with the 3 men in your life that you love the most. Not all in the same way but in your heart, youre not sure which one you love the most. Who you could never live without. You get into the passenger side of Mals car and belt up. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON you watch Natara belt up in your car and you drive off. You know how much Natara loved Shawn, and you thought you knew how much she loved Oscar. But what you don't know is how much she loves you. And it hurts you. The fact that she's putting your baby at risk to save the life's of her Boyfriend. But you. Would do anything for Nat, you would rather shoot yourself than see her and your baby be hurt. But you have to have her back, something you promised to do on your first case. You just hope that Oscar either let's Natara down easy or they live happily ever after. If he dumps her you will personally beat him until he's crying for his mommy. Until then,the thoughts of Natara carrying your unborn child keep you smiling on the way to the police station. 


	4. Before Hells Descent

I know I say this every chapter but you readers and reviewers, I love you guys!without you i would not write the story and you all mean the world to me. Love Ya! YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS. You get out of Mals car and stand up, looking at the rush of people coming in and out of the station. You see Mal running behind you "Nat, if youre going on this mission, I'm coming with you"He says, and you nod and smile. You knew Mal would have your back, he always does and that's what makes you such good friends. Oscar always seemed to have something better to do than see you. He's always at work and so are you, but when you're at work you see Mal, and he's the one who brings sunshine to your days. You walk into the station and see Lt Anders "Anders!" you shout. "Have you set up the task force yet?" you say, noticing the look from Blaise from across the station. "Yes, Mal, Redbird and Blaisie will go in with a S.W.A.T team having their backs" you turn round to Mal "You knew about this Mal?" You scream, noticing the whole station watching you "No Nat, of course I didn't. I didn't know until just now that I was going." He says, and you can tell he's telling the truth. You turn back to Anders "I'm going with them Anders" You says, and notice his frown "Natara, Shawn Mallory has requested you be there. We think he's going to kill you as his last act and we are not putting you at risk." He says, and you feel a sharp pain in your stomach. You know Shawn would never hurt you. Or do you? You thought he was going ot shoot you when you had a showdown at Graz, but he didn't. He said he still loved you. And you said that he was always going to be in your heart. But now you know that someone else has snuck his way into your heart. And it isn't Oscar Santos. His name is Malachi Charles Fallon. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON you listen to Natara and Anders argue about letting Natara on the team. You can't help but interrupt them ."Anders, Me, Natara, Blaise and Redbird will go in, we've been in this situation before" you say, nodding to Natara discreteley "Let's at least let our best FBI agent go out with a bang." you say, and Blaise and Redbird come over. "YO Mal" you hear Blaise shout, loud as always "Are you coming with me and Redbird to looney bin island or what?" She says, and winks at Natara "Is princess coming to?" You see Natara look at Anders pointedly and he sighs. "Ok, Natara can come with you but if anything goes wrong radio the S.W,A.T team straight away ok?" he says and you all nod and walk out. "Redbird, you and Blaise meet us at the port" You say, and Jeremey nods and gets in his car. "Natara, are you sure about this. Shawn might do something to you and our baby" you say, getting into your car and switching on the engine. Natara smirks and gets in the passenger side. "If Shawn so much as touches my unborn baby, I will literally shoot him till he's dead. I know I still care about Shawn but he's my past. This baby is my future." Natara says, and you can tell she means it. "But Nat, what about Oscar, Shawn might shoot him?" you say, and she gulps "I won't let that happen" she says simply, and you know she's too stubborn to say anything else. But that's one of the things you love about Natara, she's too smartfor her own good. But you now she will be a great mum. The only one who will know what her child will be thinking anyway. You drive to the port and park your car. You wait outside the boat till Blaise and Redbird arrives. Natara looks at you before you get onto the boat. "You ready Mal?" she asks, and you know the answer in a heartbeat. "I'm ready for anything with you Nat" You say, and get ready for your walk Into hells cavern. AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, any ideas about what's going to happen? Thoughts, Requests, Suggestions? And tell me who should die? Evil Oscar or Scary Shawn. Or both! It would be nice to kill the bad guys for a change. Thanks for reading 


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, reviewers! You guys reviews mean the world to me and sorry it took me so long to upload. I've just got on the netball team at my school so I have to practise every day. The story is getting better. Love you readers! YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You sit next to Mal on the boat to alcatraz, with Blaise and Redbird."Mal" you say "Where have Redbird and Corso gone?" He looks at you and laughs. "Haven't you heard, Blaise and Jeremey are dating" He says, and then you think about the times they've sneaked off before at work. "Oh" you say, and silently stare across the water. You feel Mal take your hand. You gently give him a squeeze and look at him. He smiles and puts his arm round your shoulders and you rest your head on his chest. "Nat" he says "You don't have to do this, you'll be conflicted seeing the two men you love in that situation" You smile and look up at him. He's wrong you think. You'd be in a situation with the 3 men you love, and you know which of these 3 you love the most. The man whos the father of your child, the man who actually cares about you. He's currently right next to you. And you wouldn't want to be anywhere else. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You sit next to Natara on the boat to Alcatraz, you can see the prison approaching you. But right now the woman you've loved since the day you've met is in your arms, and even though the situation isn't quite how you wanted, you still cherish the moment. She looks up at you and you swear. In this moment she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. You can she that she's worried, she scared, but you know shed never give up. Because she's the strongest lady in the world. She's looked into the eyes of murderers and not cracked, because she has to win. "Nat, were nearly at Alcatraz. Are you ready?" you say, and she looks up, right into your eyes. "Always" She says, and gets up and looks over the water "Always" She whispers again, and you can tell she's crying. YOU ARE NOW SHAWN MALLORY You sit on the top of Alcatraz island, watching your captives drink the bottles of water you've given them. You see the boat approach you, and you know it's the police squad that are after you. Oscar Santos looks over the edge and laughs "That's Nat, my girlfriend, and shes going to take you in and save me. You know why?" He says, and you can't help but respond "Why, because she loves you?" He responds angrily. "Yes, exactly, because she never loved you" You can't Help but stand and grab him by the throat and shove him down to the floor "Well see who Natara loves when she gets here wont we. Because she'd never shoot the one she loves" you shout, and he pushes you off and sits back down. You laugh at him and sit down, loving the situation you're about to put your beloved Natara in. The other two lawyers, the ones that you captured with Oscar lay dead on the floor. Yu shot them both in the head in front of Oscarm to show him that you would kill him if needed. But you wouldent kill Oscar, because that's what Nat needs to do to learn what you mean by love, like how you loved Natara before she dumped you. But now you know something that she wanted to keep secret, you interrogatted her doctor before you took Oscar, and now you know something that everyone will love to know at the big confrontation, that Nataras carrying Mals child. And the fact that it happened and Natara never even knew that Oscar thought it had happened, and this will surely break Natara. If all else fails. She would be given a simple choice by you. She will have to shoot Mal or Oscar, or you would kill them all. 


	6. The Confrontation

AUTHORS NOTE: thanks you for the great reviews and you guyschave encouraged me to keep updating. Thanks for the feedback, and as promised, the story will have a nice fluffy ending. After this, should I eitheir write a sequel to this or start a new story like this one?, it's up to you guys! YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON: You dock onto the shore of Alcartaz, with Natara Blaise and Redbird. You whisper to them "Guys, me and Natara will take the cell block, you guys clear the area then meet us on the roof" You look over at Natara and she nods. You know that Shawn will want the confrontation on the roof, so it's just time wasting till then. Blaise looks at Redbird and smiles "Sure Mal, I'm sure me and Jeremey can search the area good enough" She says to you, and you and Natara walk away. She brings out her pistol and you get out your Magnum. You went with Natara and bought it on your birthday last year. You remember the memory of her trying to get you to inscribe your name into it. You smile at the thought of her doing it then notice Natara looking sarcastic at you. "Something funny Mal?" She says, and you shake your head "Just remembering when you bought me this gun last year" She smiles and looks down "If only things were so happy now" You brush her hair with your fingers behind her ear. "It will be Nat, after we've saved the day again", you say, and she looks up into your eyes. "Thanks Mal, so now do we get to see mr invisible back in action." She says and you nod. "You get onto the roof, and I'll sneak on when Shawns distracted so I can support you" You say, and she nods. You can't help but love how she's so confident in the face of danger. When you looked into her eyes, you saw how conflicted she looked. But she would not admit she was scared because she wanted to be independent. You watch her walk up the stairs to the roof and sigh. If only things were different, she wouldent have to do this. And the fact that she's preganant hurts more than anything. She is putting your baby at risk for Oscar 'douchebag' Santos. If only you could 'accidentally' shoot him. that thought sends you smiling until you hear shouting. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS: You walk up the stairs To the roof of Alcatraz and are horrified by the sight. There's two dead lawyers on the floor, but you've seen murders before and that not what sends your head spining. Its the sight of Oscar with hishead bowed, and Shawn holding a gun to his head. You look up to see Shawn staring at you "So Nat, what does it feel like to see the person you love taken away from you?" At the utterance of your name, Oscars head goes up and his eyes become bright "Nat, Nat, thank god your okay and..." Oscars speech is cut off by Shawn punching him in the nose "Shut up you fool!" Oscar looks down and you can see the blood rushing from his nose. "Shawn, why are you doing this, hurting the ones I love?" You say, and he laughs at you, and looks into your eyes. "Natara Mansingh Williams,I've never hurted the one you love, seeing how Mals not here. Oh, and did I tell you I know your secret?" When he says that, Oscars eyes dart up and he looks at you angrily. "What secret Nat, what havent you told me!" He shouts, and you feel immediately guilty. You know you should have told him this earlier, but you didn't, so now you have to let Shawn tell him. And hope he does not take it Tooo badly. "Well Oscar, Natara is pregnant" He looks at you and smiles "Natara, what's wrong about that, we can finally have a family and" He says enthuasttically and Shawn laughs, at him this time. "No my dear Oscar, did you think the baby was yours. Of course not it's Mr Mal Fallons, who is currently hiding behind those boxes back there" He says sarcastically, and you cant help but look back and see a tuft of Mals hair behind the boxes and laugh. He pops up and laughs sheepishly "guess I'm not Mr Invisible" he says, and you can't help but smile at him. He can make you smile at the best of times, especially in bad situations. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You get up from the boxes and aim your gun at Shawn, "Drop the gun Shawn" You say, knowing he won't "MAL, Drop Your gun or I'll shot Natara and your little baby too" He says that, and you know you're pegged. You slide over your Magnum and he picks it up and puts it in his pocket. You watch him slide his gun over to Natara and she picks it up "It's your choice Natara, eitheir shoot Oscar or Mal, or I'll shoot you" She looks up at Oscar and he laughs "Natara, I know you're going to shoot me, so just do it" He says, and you can hear the hate in his voice. You don't understand why. He has not even given her a chance to explain that it was before they were together, and that you and Natara are not cheating together. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You look at the gun Shawn has given you, it's a a Colt, so you know whoever you shoot will die. You look from Mals sadly smiling face to Oscars face of and hatred. You could never shoot any of them, because they mean so much to you, you slide the gun back over to Shawn and sigh. "Sorry Shawn, I can't shoot them, just shoot me" He smiles sadly and aims the gun at you. "Whatever you want Nat?" He says, and you hear a gunshot. You close your eyes and await the bullet. You wait, and wait, but it never hits you. And then you open your eyes and see Mal, lying on the floor, a gunshot wound to his chest. "MAL!" you scream and you look up to see Shawn raise the barrel of his gun to his head and look at you"You win Nat you got what you wanted" He says, and pulls the trigger. But all you can think about is Mal lying on the floor, with the blood flowing from the wound you caused. 


	7. If I Die Before I Wake

AUTHORS NOTE:WOOO! Even I was surprised with the last chapters ending, and I wrote it! Sorry for adding such a cliffhanger but I needed to set up the foundations for one of the fluffiest maltara moments ever. You reviewers are literally who keep me writing is. And I still haven't decided to write a sequel or another maltara story! Can you reviewers help me? YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You watch Natara slide he gun back over to Shawn and you see him aim it at her. You know what you have to do in that moment, and you don't regret it for a second. You see Shawn pull the trigger and you jump in the path of the bullet, and you know that by doing this you have saved Nataras life. You feel the blood flowing from your chest and the sharp pain. But everything feels kind of numb. You know this is a bad thing, and that you will probably die. But you keep going, you look up at Natara and see the tears starting to pour from her eyes. She bends over and grabs your hand and you squeeze it "Nat, just hold on. Just stay with me" you whisper, and she puts her hand on your cheek and you smile. You remember one thing you have to say before you pass out "Natara, I love you, just, remember me okay?" She looks at you and you swear that she looks happier than you've ever seen her "Mal, I love you too"She says, and you swear your hearts about to pop with happiness. You know that if you die now, you'll die the happiest man alive. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You watch Mal, and try to apply pressure to his wound. You radio Blaise and say "Blaise, Mals down on the roof, get a ambulance" You hear her reply "Roger that" and then you have to drop the walkie talkie to apply more pressure to Mals wound. After Mals revelation that he loved you, you finally figured out that you love him to. And not just a crush, you are full one hundred percent in love with him. You hear Oscars footsteps behind you and he crouches next to you. "Nat, I'll wait downstairs and lead the ambulance up " He says, and you know he heard you declare your love for Mal. But at the moment, you don't care. You hear Mal coughing and you look into his eyes. His eyes say what his mouth can't. That he loves you, and thats he is trying to hold onto life, just for you. After what feels like hours, the paramedics come up and put Mal on a strecher. You follow them into a ambulance and you just hold Mals hand, dreading for the moment you have to let they put the breathing mask on Mal, you put your lips to his and you kiss. Even though Mal is half unconscious and you are crying and tired, its still the best kiss either of you have ever had. It's the one you've always dreamed of. 3 HOURS LATER YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You sit next to Mal, well he's laying on his hospital bed and you're sitting next to him. He's just got out of surgery and they say there's a 50/50 chance of him surviving. You just hope Mals lucky this time, he always said it's better to be lucky than smart. Oscar left as soon as Mal got out of surgery, and he said that he'd talk with you later. You know you will break up, because you now know that you belong with Mal, and that you always have. You hold his Magnum in your left hand, the one that he was shot with. You hold it up to the light and you see a small inscription underneath. It says 'To Mal, for when you need something to have your back, and I'm not around, from Natara' you remember you getting this inscribed when you bought it, and Mal saying he had it taken off because it made him look silly. It now makes your heart leap bounds to know that he kept it, and that hes loved you all this time. You put your hand on your stomach and feel your growing bump, but what Mal does not know is your having twins, two little boys, and that he has to be there for them, whether he likes it or not. "Mal, please stay with me, please, I need you to be there for me, like you always have been" you whisper, and hold his hand, just so you know he's still there, even when your asleep you can feel his hand. That's all that's keeping you calm at the moment, and you know that without Mal, you wouldn't be able to live your life at all. 


	8. Some Good News, Some Bad

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey again guys, this story is now getting near it's conclusion and I'm so excited for the ending, I know that people must be reading the story cause I checked the readers and I have over 200, but anyway thanks reviewers, you all are literally what keeps me writing this. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON:, you lie on your bed, after your surgery but you can't seem to open your eyes. But you can feel someone holding your hand, and you know it's Natara. You haze in and out of sleep, until finally you wake up fully, the effects of the medicine wearing off. You tilt your bed up and you see Natara laying in the chair next to your bed, asleep but still holding your hand. You squeeze her hand and her eyes dart open and land straight on you"MAL, thank god you're okay you've been asleep and we thought you wouldent wake up!" she comes over and kisses you, and you remember that first kiss when you were nearly unconscious, and that it kept you fighting. it probably saved your life. You lift up your hand and put it on her cheek. She smiles and leans into it. "Natara, how long have I been out?" you ask, disorientated "3 days Mal, including the boat from Alcatraz to here" She says, and you laugh "you've been here for 3 days Nat? But you hate hospitals." you say and she smiles shyly. "Yeah, but I hated the thought of losing you more" She says. You can't believe that the women you have loved this is whole time is finally yours. You try to move your body but find yourself unable to. "Nat, I kinda can't move, can you call the doctor in and tell them ive woke up" You see her leap up and run out the door. The doctor comes in and shakes your hand. "Dr Rainfield, how can I help?" He says, and you reply "Doc, I can't like move my body, I can move my feet a bit and my arms and head, but it's like my body's stuck" He shakes his head gravely and looks into your eyes. "Mal, when the bullet hit you, it went straight through your spine, your spinal cord has been shattered and you probably will never walk again" He looks at you and Natara and utters "Any questions?" he says, and he obviously knows you want to be alone so he nods and walks out. You know how much this will change your life, for one you won't be a detective anymore, but all you can think about is how Natara will take it. You look at her and see the tears starting to fall. You raise your hand and wipe her tears away, and she smiles. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You've just heard the news that Mal will never walk again and you can't help but cry. You always imagined Mal running round with your boys, playing football with them and teaching them how to ride a bike. You know you'll never have the moment when your chasing a serial killer together again. But you don't give any of that a thought compared to the fact that he's alive. You feel him put his hand on your cheek and you smile, you forget how much he made you smile. You brush his floppy brown hair back so you can see his deep blue eyes. You hope your kids will have dark blue eyes like Mals, as they seem to look into you and know your deepest thoughts. Wait, you forget to tell Mal the big surprise. "MAL" you say excitedly "What?" he whispers, and you smile "were having twins" you say, and his eyes light up and he puts his arms out and you hug him. Even though Mal could be seen as the weak one now he'll be in a wheelchair, you can feel the steadiness he brings to the hug. The steadiness he brings to your whole relationship. "Mal, after they've assessed your spinal injury, you'll be out the hospital. Problem is, my flat hasn't got wheelchair access." You say, and he laughs at your attempt at being discrete "Natata Mansingh Williams, would you like to move into my house?" He says, and you laugh and kiss him "Of course Malachi Fallon" you say. And suddenly, the world doesn't seem so dark anymore. It seems like the land of opportunity for you, and you've finally got someone to explore it with you. 


	9. Happy Ever After? Not Likely

AUTHORS NOTE:So now the drama of the story is over, it's time for some fluff, some love and some maltara babies! Any ideas on names for two little boys. I've named one but I need middle names. Love all you silent readers and public reviewers. Id give you a high 5 but I can't so :( YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You wheel your wheelchair up the ramp to your house, behind Natara who opens the door for you. "Thanks Nat" you say, then you bang your wheelchair into the doorframe "Damn" you say, and swear under your breath "What was that Mal?" you hear Natara say sweetly, and you smile despite yourself. You still can't believe that she's moving in with you. You wheel yourself in and you slump onto the sofa. Natara comes and sits next to you and you put your arm round her shoulder. "Nat," you say, and she looks up at you "What?" she says, and you pat her stomach , "you're gonna be a great mum" You whisper, and she leans up and kisses your nose "Shut up Romeo, you'll be the one looking after them while I'm at work." She says, and you laugh, because she's got a job as a detective for the SFPD. You hear a knock on the door and look up. Natara shoves you back down and says "I'll get it Mal" You hear a greeting from someone, and you put your head in your hands. Kai comes in and jumps up and down after seeing you. "Mal, OMG your like okay, but in a wheelchair but you're going out with Natara and this is just like my fanfic!"' He says, and you smile even though you dont understand what he just said. "Thanks Kai, do you want a seat?" you offer , and he nods and sits down. You can't believe this is the first time you've seen Kai in a week and you've nearly forgotten how annoying he is. Natara comes in and gives you and Kai a beer. "So Kai, how's work been?" you hear Natara ask Kai and you smile gratefully at her. She nods at you and you get in your wheelchair and wheel yourself outside. You go for a roam and end up outside the graveyard. You wheel in and notice a young girl at the grave of your former best friend. You smile when you spot the short black hair, and the pale skin. "Amy!" you shout, and she turns around and her eyes light up when she sees you. "Mal!" she shouts and runs over to you. She sees your in a wheelchair and she leans over and hugs you, dry tears staining her face. "Amy, you came back for... For kens anniversary of his death" you say, and she hugs you more tightly than before. "Mal, I came back to see you, and to tell you how sorry am about your accident." she whispers, and you push her away to look at her. "Amy, come back to my house, Natara and Kai would love to see you" at the sound of Nataras name, Amy smiles, "Natara, so are you guys dating or what?" She asks. You smile and nod. "And, I'm planning something special" She leans over and you whisper your plan into her ear. She nods and you too walk back too your house. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You stand in the kitchen, after telling Kai you were getting some water. For 20 minutes you had been listening to Kais rambling and you didn't understand a word of it. You know Mal had to go out today to see Kens grave, seeing as today was the anniversary of his death. You hear the door open and hear Mals wheels rolling on the wooden floor. But you also hear something else, footsteps. You see a young girl walk into the room, and you hug her so hard you think you might Break her "Natara!" she shouts, and you laugh and smile "Amy Chen, where have you been?" She pulls away and smiles. "Everywhere, and you, what happened that got maltara together?" You laugh and say simply "everything that could happen" Then You remember the big surprise "Amy, did Mal tell you I was pregnant.?" you say, and her eyes widen like saucepans. "No Way!" she says, and you can't help but think to yourself. The gangs back together, your children are safe, Mal is your boyfriend and you have the perfect life, What could go wrong? Than you hear a loud knocking in the door. And a voice that spends your head spinning, "Natara, it's Oscar, let me in Now!" 


	10. Payback From A Unlikely Source

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, another annoying speech by yours truly. Just to thank you guys and say don't worry, there's Oscar hating in this chapter. By Kai of all guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You sit in the front room chatting with Kai when you hear a shout through the door. It's Oscar. You try to get up but find yourself, like always, unable to. Natara let's him in and he comes and sits in your living room. "So this is the great Mal,reduced to a sack of bones in a wheelchair" He says, and you punch the arm of your chair "Come a bit closer Oscar,well see what happens then" You threaten, and he laughs at you. "Mal, I'm not scared of you, seeing as you can't even stand up for yourself. I just wanted to speak to Natara, you know, my girlfriend who you stole from me." He says, and you wish you could get your Magum from your side and shoot him then and there. But you hold it in, you take a deep breath and call out "Nat, monkey boy wants you" You say, and Natara comes in smiling and sits next to you. Your hand immediately goes round her waist, and she leans her head on your shoulder. Oscar stands up and starts pacing round the room. "So Nat, you left me for some guy who can't even stand up anymore? You never loved me did you! Did You!" He leans down and shouts in her face, and she turns red. You then see something you never expected to see. Kai stands up, and punches Oscar straight in the nose! "See what happens when you hurt my friends! You don't even deserve to be in the same room as Mal, he sacrificed his mobility to save Natara while you stood there watching" Kai shouts, and grabs his shirt and pushes him out the door . You watch, gobsmacked, and then exchange glances with Nat. Shes half smiling too, and then you both burst into laughter. You look at Natara and then you kiss, the first proper kiss you've had since the hospital 5 days ago. Even though you can't walk, you know you'd move heaven and earth for her, and that you're going to do everything for your kids. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You sit next to Mal on the sofa, laughing at Kais attempt of throwing Oscar put the door. Suddenly, Mal looks at you at you, and then, his lips on yours, you share your first kiss since the hospital 5 days ago. You run your hands throw his messy brown hair and he puts his palm on your cheek. You separate for air,and you know at that moment, that he is the man you will love forever. His whole being, the way he says he can cook then orders takeout, and the way he took a bullet for you, like he always said he would. You sit there, with him stroking your hair until Kai comes back in, red faced and the beginnings of a black eye. "Kai, what happened to your eye?" Mal asks, and Kai blushes "Oscar may have got in a lucky shot" he trails off, and Mal laughs and puts his hand up for a high five. Kai looks at him disbelievingly "really?" he asks. With a nod from Mal, Kai smacks his hand in the most enthusiastic way and starts screaming "WoooOOoOoo! My life Is complete!" Mal looks at you, and you Suddenly burst into laughter, and he does to. Kai smiles and laughs, and then he stops. "Natara, your phones ringing" He says and then you notice the vibrating in your pocket "hello, whos this?" you say, and frown when you hear the voice on the other line. "Natara, this is your father, Raj." "Oh hey, how's things?" you ask, not sure why your dads calling "Its your mothers birthday next week, and we hope you can come to our island over the holidays" He asks, and you know he genuinely wants you to come "Of course I'll come dad, can I bring my boyfriend?' you say, then smack your head remembering he still thinks your going out with Oscar. "Of course Natara, the plane will arrive on Monday next week, goodbye." Then he cuts you off and Mal looks at you quizzically "Who was that Nat?" He says, and you smile "My dad, were going to their private island next week. " you say, and you finally aren't dreading a visit to your parents, seeing as they can finally meet Mal, and you can tell them about your babies. 


	11. Why I'm Insecure And Why I Love You

AUTHORS NOTE: I know, Kai just gets more awesome with every FanFic written! Thanks for the awesome reviews and the Pms I've gotten, they mean the world and I know I say this every chapter but I feel the need to remind you guys how much the reviews mean. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON: 1 WEEK LATER You get to the airport after a audacious ride In your car, which happened because Nat insisted on driving and took the route which made you get there half an hour later than you. "I'm sorry Mal, I didn't hear you say take a left" She says, and you laugh and say "It's okay Nat, were going on a free holiday, anythings okay with me " She smiles and you wheel yourself into the checkout. Natara checks you in while you sit there, because you can't see over the desk because of your wheelchair. You sit there, thinking about how happy Natara has seemed since her call from her father. You think it's because she's pregnant and she wants to tell them, but you have a little suspicion it's something else. She calls to you from across the airport and you roll yourself to her. Your life has changed a lot since your accident, you've had to quit your job and become a stay at home sort of person. You still work out but that's pretty hard when you can't move. But you still have the thing that means the most to you. Natara quit the FBI to stay in San Fransisco. Now she's just a normal detective but she says that's all she wants. And you believe her, she seems more happy than she ever was when she was going out with Oscar. You can't help but smile when you think that you caused that. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS: You stand in the terminal of your plane, waiting for Mal to come over to you. You still can't believe that you get to introduce Mal to your parents finally. He comes over and pulls himself into the chair next to yours. "Mal, you excited about seeing my parents?" He laughs and puts his arm round your shoulder. "Nat, you do know I've met your parents and Neha before." He says, and you laugh and wrap your arm around his neck. "Yeah Mal, but before we were partners, now were going out." You tell him, and he laughs. "Your parent knew before you did how much I loved you, and I didnt even have to tell them." You blush and burry your head in Mals chest. You stay there, with Mal tenderly stroking your hair until your flight is called. When it is. Mal gets back in his wheelchair and you walk to your dads plane, what Mal doesn't know Is your father booked the whole of first class for you two too travel in. He sits there waiting for them to let us on the plane until he realises that were the only people here. "Nat, you sure were on the right place?" He asks, you smile and respond "Yeah, seeing as were going to be the only people on the plane." He looks at you and raises a eyebrow. You see the pilot waving at you and you smile "Hey Jimmy, did Raj tell you I was taking Mal?" You say to him and he nods. "Course, Now you wanna get on before they realise your the only passengers here, or should we wait for them to put some freeloaders on this plane with you" He asks, and you laugh and walk with Mal to the plane, with him gobsmacked the whole time. YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You sit on the plane, well, Nataras dads private jet, as it takes off. You've never like planes, they make you feel dizzy. But with Nataras hand on yours, it feels like the safest place in the world. You then get a idea in your head and smile "Natara, were on this plane alone right?" you ask, and she looks at you weirdly. "Yeah, why?" She says, and you smirk at her reaction. "Well, were in a room alone, your telling me this idea never popped into your head." You say sarcastically and she blushes. She comes and sits on your lap and you smile so big you thought you'd never be able to stop. "Well Mal" She whispers teasingly into your ear. "It did, but I don't think you're up to it big guy" she says, poking you in the chest. "Well see about that" You say, and then suddenly, your lips are on hers and there's no distance between you. You kiss for a time that none of you can measure until Natara pulls away. "What's wrong Nat?" You say, and she stutters "nothing, its just..." You lift up her chin and look into her brown eyes, you always found them the cutest thing about her. "What's up Nat, tell me" You ask, and she sighs "It's stupid, it's just that, Im Scared Mal, scared of falling too deep in love with you. Because I fell in love with Shaun, and then he became a murderer and..." You silence her by brushing her hair behind her ear, and simply saying, "Nat, you're scared of falling too deep in love with me, well I'm scared of pushing too hard with you. I've loved you for so long and i can't help but feel like we belong together, even though it's only been 3 weeks. You literally are what makes me want to get up in the morning, and you're the one who's got me through this injury. I love you Natara Mansingh Williams, and I don't think that I ever won't." You finish your speech and look at Natara to see her looking up at you, eyes shiny with tears. "Love you too Mal" She says simply, and then gets up and looks at you. "Our flights landed Mal, ready to meet the parents?" You nod and say "Yep, ready to tell them about us?" she smiles and says "Always" 


	12. A Cold Welcoming

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, Maisie here again and thanks for your reviews (Again). Just warning You, this story will be going on for a looooooong time, it's gonna show Maltaras life, them having children and more fluff and stuff. Who knows,there might even be a wedding soon enough? YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON You get off the private jet and look up, you're on a island in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we Nat?" You ask, and she replies "Were on the island of Banoi, in Western Europe, why?" You shake your head "No reason" You know Nat explained to you about this private island on the plane trip, but you were a bit busy watching Natara just being beautiful. "Mal, look up, my fathers here" Nat whispers to you and you look up to see Raj approaching. He looks surprised at first seeing you in your wheelchair, but then he recovers and is straight faced by the time he reaches you. "Natara, I didn't know you were bringing Mal, I thought you were bringing your boyfriend?" He says business like, and you cant help but think how much he reminds you of Natara. "Dad, I told mum to tell you that me and Mal are going out now" She says, and you grab her hand and squeeze it. "Very well, let us go to the villa Natara and see your mother and sister." Raj says, and you nod and wheel yourself behind him. Nat leans over and whispers "Don't worry Mal, my mum and Neha will love you, my dads never really approved of me having a boyfriend." You nod and kiss her cheek. "I mean Nat, who couldn't love this face." You say, and you notice the hints of a smile on her face. You wheel along until you reach a giant villa on a hill. "Ready Mal?" Natara asks, and you nod and push open the door. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS The first thing you see after walking in is Neha running towards you "Natara!" she screams and gives you the biggest hug you've ever had. "Neha!" you scream, and then you realise how much you've missed your family. Neha pulls away and looks behind you at Mal"Hey Mal, what happened?" She asks innocently. You kick her and she pouts at you. Mal smiles and winks at you "Just the day job, saving princesses like your sister here" You blush and look away. Neha looks at you awstruck "So Natara, are you and Mal going out?" You nod and she smiles and runs to the next room shouting "Mum, you owe me twenty bucks!" You look to Mal to see him laughing. He looks at you and says "Did everyone put a bet on us?" You smile and open your mouth to speak when you hear your mother Say "Natara, I haven't seen you in so long" You turn around to see her standing in front of you, and your father standing behind her. "Hey Mum, it's grew to see you!"'you exclaim, and Mal coughs casually next to you. "Yeah Mum, Dad, this is Mal, my boyfriend." Your mother smiles and you know that she is happy that you're finally together. Raj just has the same frown on his face. "Lovely to see you mrs Mansingh" Mal says politely while shaking your mothers hand. You smile and stare at him, shouting daggers. "And you Raj" He says, and you can tell he's trying to be polite. Raj just nods. "Are you ready for dinner?" Anita says, and you smile and nod. She walks into the dining room with Raj and you and Mal follow, him nudging you the whole way. "Mal" your father says forcefully "May I have a word?" Mal looks at you and you shrug. He wheels himself into the corridor and you just hope your dad isn't telling him to dump you. As if he would. You'll be together forever. 'Always' 


	13. A Warmer Getting To Know You

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry for the long wait I've been writing lots of FanFic's for other subjects and it was my birthday, my friends made me a handmade replica of guitar, seeing as Charles accidentally broke my other men just want to watch the world burn. Sorry, I'm in a quoting mood! After I've uploaded this check my account and read my other stories! Only if you want to but if you enjoy fluff there's alway some on FanFiction. Thanks again for the reviews and favourites and I love you guys! YOU ARE NOW MAL FALLON: You manage to get yourself outside to see Raj standi there impatiently. You wonder why he has called you out. You haven't broke anything on the island(yet!) and you and Natara are doing great. Maybe that's why he's talking to you, Natara told you about how he used to get rid of all her ex boyfriends and scare them. "Mal, do you know why I want to talk to you?" Raj asks curiously and you shrug "Nope, I have a feeling you're gonna tell me though" He smiles and starts walking up and down the room. "When Natara was young, I couldn't keep the boys off her, every one wanted to be the one going out with the rich girl. Natara has always been a very independent person, except for when she's been with her boyfriends. They seem to squish her independence, and try to make her rely on them. Even Oscar did it. But you Mal, you seem to cherish her independence, the way she speaks her mind. For that I respect you, and I give you my blessing." You look up awstruck at Raj, you can't believe he could sum it up in that many words. "Raj, thank you, you know your daughter means the world To me" You say, and he leans down to shake your hand. "Mal, you risked your life to save Natara, you couldn't really prove your love any better way could you?" He says, and he's about to walk out when you stop him "Raj, could I ask a massive Favour?" YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You sit in the main dining room with your mother and sister, all listening to the conversation between Raj and Mal. You hear Mal ask a favour of Raj and then they seem to go into a different room. "Well Natara, it seems you have your fathers blessing." Your mother says, and Neha smiles, and she starts jumping in her seat. "Natara, OMG, you and Mal need to have like little babies, like now!" She screams and your mother puts her hand over her ears. If only they knew the surprise you've got to tell them later. You see Mal wheel in and he nods with a hint of a smile on his face. They sit down and your father raises his glass "Happy birthday to my lovely wife Anita, and let us wish for another few years until she gets annoyed with me" He says, and you all laugh and clink glasses. Dinner passes by delightfully. Mal spends most of the time charming your mother and your father, while you have a good gossip with Neha. Soon enough, dinner comes to a end and your all sitting together in the living room. You sit snuggly next to Mal on the sofa while everyone else sits on the big couch. Mal nudges you and whispers into your ear. "You gonna tell them the surprise then?" You laugh and reply "Yeah, you better be ready for my dads wrath though." He nods and you cough "Guys, I've kinda got another surprise though. You know me and Mal are dating, well, before that, I got pregnant. I'm having twins, they're Mals" You blurt out and everyone stares wide eyed at you. After a very long silence, Neha runs up to you and full on rugby tackles you, literally, you'd have thought she was trying to kill you! She starts screaming some maniac words about maltara babies, and how you two were meant for each other. Meanwhile, your mother sits quietly sobbing, tears of happiness while your dad kinda sits there looking annoyed. Mal looks at you, with a wink he sends you into laughter, loving the mad reactions you get of your family. Soon enough, Mals laughing as well, and your all just lost in at moment for awhile. Seems like you finally got a actual happy family moment after all, and it had Mal in it. 


	14. Island Secrets

Authors Note:Yeah, there may be a lot of time skipping after this chapter. I wanna get to the good parts of this story now, them having kids, getting married etc. It might get a bit sad after a few chapters, but to be fair, this is kinda a group of us writing this. Thanks to Charlie, Jack, and the rest of the gang, yes, that was a shout out. Also, reviewers, biggest thanks to Crimson Endings, Dizzy Redhead, HopelessRomantic1994, and the rest of you fabulous readers and reviewers. Biggest thanks to Mozzi-Girl, who inspired me to write this fic, sorry for the long paragraph, I had to tell you guys somehow! YOU ARE NOW RAJ MANSINGH You've just heard your daughter, your princess, is pregnant. To make it worse, the father is not even married to your daughter yet. You sit there, hands slowly clenching into fists while everyone else sits crying and laughing and hugging. You, of course, did just approve Mal, before you knew he had made your daughter pregnant! Your wife Anita comes up to you and hugs you, her head buried firmly in your chest. You hear her crying and absently stroke her hair, watching Neha hug Natara so hard you believe her ribs are about to crack. You can't believe Mal had the audacity to ask you that favour before dinner, and you,like a fool agreed. You make eye contact with Mal, and carefully, shake your head. His eyes darken and he nods, his hand reaching for Natara. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles and kisses his cheek, which makes you madder than you already are. You did mean what you said about your blessing, Mal is a great man and will look after your daughter. But, he should not have made your daughter pregnant without there being a marriage first. The Favour! That was why he asked you. You clear your throat and say "Maybe we should leave discussion about this till the morning. It's late and Mal and Natara would probably like some privacy" Anita looks up at you and nods. Neha gives Natara and Mal one last bone crushing hug and walks to her room. "Good night Natara, Mal" you say and walk out with your wife. YOU ARE NOW NATARA WILLIAMS You watch Raj walk out with your mother and you sigh and cuddle up to Mal, the tiredness getting to you. Mal gets up and offers his hand. "What now Mal? I'm tired" You say, and he laughs and grabs you bridal style, and runs out the room. "AAAaaHHHhh MAL" you scream, yet he just keeps running until you reach the coast, a good 2 mins run away. He gets there and sits you down in the sand, and you laugh at his red face. "Did that run get to you Mal?" you ask cheekily, and he laughs. "I think it's that extra weight on you Nat" He responds, and you chuck a nearby pebble at him. He holds his hand up in surrender and lays next to you, on the beach, watching the night sky. "Isn't it weird that I've saved your life countless times, yet I don't know your favourite colour?"(FYI, that quotes from the Hunger Games, Great Book)Mal asks you, and you smile. "Green, what's yours?" you respond, and he says "Brown, like wood" He says, and you laugh. "Why are we playing a game that Kai would play?" Mal asks, and you smile. You stand up and walk out to the sea, a place where you learnt to swim, and smile. You've always wanted the dream life, kids, little house, marriage. Looking at your job right now, you don't think that will happen exactly like that, but you know Mal will try his hardest to make it happen. You hear him walk behind you, and he wraps his arms around your waist. "Natara, I can't lift you back to the house, were gonna have to walk, hope you know your way back." He says, and you notice the darkness all around you. You shrug then remember a certain place about a minute walk away. "Trust me" you say, and walk confidently into the forest. You hear Mal trudging behind you, tripping over basically every twig there is. Soon enough, you arrive at a old small wood cabin. "What's this?" Mal asks, and run your hand over the door. "I used to have a brother, he was five years older than me, when I was ten, he died. Thats why my dads so cold to people" You say, and Mal sighs and walks up to you "Nat I didn't know" Mal says tenderly and you blush "It's fine, when he came here before he died, he made this cabin, me and Kaiden used to stay in here, hiding from everyone, it was such fun." you say, remembering when he used to draw you pictures. You kept all of them, in a box at your home. You open the door and walk inside. It's exactly as you remembered it, bear some dust. Your two sleeping bags still lay against the wall, and the small desk where he used to draw you, and how he used to tear it up when it wasn't right. "I'm gonna bed now then Nat, you coming?" Mal asks, rolling the sleeping bags out next to each other. "Sure" you reply, lying next to Mal, feeling his warmth behind you. You think Kaiden would have liked Mal, he was like him. Kind, thoughtful, funny. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as you thought. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, another annoying paragraph, this time by the Goon Squad (AKA Charles And Jack). We also help with ideas for this story, and we share this account with Cool22hd (you all know that's Maisie) For the next chapter, we're gonna try and include some quotes. We think that Mal and Natara are really like Peeta and Katniss from the hunger games, so we put a bit of that in this chapter. Also, for their name in the story, what game is Kaiden from? Send a Pm to this account on your quotes or review with them, we don't really care and we love you guys, really we do. (not in a creepy way of course :)) 


End file.
